Sometimes When We Touch
by Angelfish10108
Summary: Darien cheated on Serena, and she found out. Will Serena forgive him?


*Disclaimer* I do not own Sailor Moon or any part of it. I do not own the song "Sometimes When We Touch", by Dan Hill. But listen to the song while you read the story, and you'll get a good effect, I promise.  
  
  
  
  
SOMETIMES WHEN WE TOUCH  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Serena hurried to the temple. She had to see Rei, now. This was important. Rei was sweeping when Serena arrived, her endless task, so Serena threw the broom aside and looked into her friend's face.  
  
"Rei! Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.  
  
Rei brought her hand to her mouth and drew back in surprise.  
  
"How did you find out, Serena?"  
  
Serena bowed her head, and fell down onto the ground. She cried silently, her shoulders shaking, until Rei put her hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"It will be all right. I know it."  
  
******************************  
  
Darien stared up at the temple stairs. He could hear Serena wailing from down on the street. Had he really hurt her that much?  
  
*You ask me if I love you and I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie*  
  
Darien walked away quickly, his hands in his pockets, his head bowed down. He felt horrible. He had been true to Serena for as long as they had been together, but one little mistake sent their whole relationship down the drain.  
  
All he had now was his memories, and even those were faint.  
  
Darien sighed. He was lost, and he knew it.  
  
******************************  
  
Serena watched the moon from her bedroom window. It brought back memories of when she and Darien could trust each other. Tears stung her eyes as she closed her curtains and turned her back.  
  
Her hand brushed the little locket Darien had given her long ago, and it fell to the floor. The locket opened and began playing the slow, romantic tune that had brought Serena comfort in her great days of fighting.  
  
Serena picked up the locket, and the tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
*And who am I to judge you on what you say or do  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you*  
  
Serena closed her hand over the locket, shutting off the music and the little rotating star and moon.  
  
They symbolized her and Darien.  
  
******************************  
  
Darien walked down the street, not noticing the people around him. He heard familiar footsteps, not clicking heels or heavy clumsy footsteps, but a light patter beneath the everyday noise.  
  
Serena was there, her head down. She looked up at the moment that they passed each other, their eyes locking, and their sides touching for a brief moment.  
  
The whole world seemed to freeze.  
  
*And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides*  
  
******************************  
  
Serena wondered what that look had meant. When she and Darien had touched for that brief second, she saw a look of pain and anguish wash over his looks. What did it mean?  
  
Serena sighed and turned back to her book. She had to read it, and write a report, but she couldn't get her mind off of those blue eyes staring at her, full of sadness and pain.  
  
*Romance and all its strategy leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity some tenderness survives*  
  
Serena sighed and shut her book. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
******************************  
  
Darien sat in his living room, watching television. His mind wandered from the program to Serena's eyes, full of surprise and hope. There had been contact between them, if only brief, but it was contact.  
  
Darien sat back on his sagging sofa and thought about all the times he had looked into those eyes and sworn he would never hurt her.  
  
*I'm just another writer, still trapped within my truths  
A hesitant prize fighter still trapped within my youth*  
  
Darien stood and walked to the door of his apartment, suddenly nauseated by his surroundings. He just had to get out of there.  
  
******************************  
  
Serena felt the tug beginning at her fingertips, and traveling down with pleasant tingling to her toes. She jumped up from her bed, and ran out of the house. She had to leave now, or she would never get rid of the feeling.  
  
As she hurried to the park to get rid of her tingling, she got another feeling. This one left a pit in the bottom of her stomach.  
  
Serena dreamed of Darien again, wondering if he would ever hold her again. Or wrap her up in his arms and kiss her, the kiss that made her heart flutter and her legs turn into jelly.  
  
*And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides*  
  
Serena shuddered, a chill ran down her spine, and her fingertips were the only thing left that tingled. But, what made her go to the park?  
  
******************************  
  
Darien began remembering the times when Serena had been stubborn and angry, trying to push her memory away from his mind. He remembered her unexplained hate towards him when they first met. He remembered her yelling at him in jealousy, her beautiful eyes burning. But then, she would laugh and sit in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck in a loving embrace as she apologized and asked for his forgiveness. Those were the memories he treasured.  
  
*At times I'd like to hold you and drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through and hold you endlessly  
At times I understand you and I know how hard you've tried  
I've watch while love commands you  
And I've watched love pass you by  
At times I think we're drifters, still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister, but then the passion flares again*  
  
Darien cursed under his breath. Why couldn't he get the girl out of his head?  
  
******************************  
  
Serena saw Darien on the other end of the block. Her stomach jumped into her throat, then down to her toes, and back into place again. She picked up her pace, walking faster than she had before, and Darien did the same. Serena picked up her pace again, setting into a jog.  
  
Darien opened his arms to her, and enveloped her in a warm embrace. His lips met hers in that special kiss that never compared, and Serena's locket fell to the ground, playing its little melody as Serena and Darien's kiss continued as the sun set behind the buildings and the trees.  
  
*And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides*  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- What did you all think? Be kind, review! 


End file.
